Portable, handheld game devices are by now well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,716,103; 6,743,104; 6,821,204. Game devices previously have not had, however, dual screen functionality in combination with touch-sensitive technology, and the capability of accommodating different-sized game cards packaged in a novel and easy-to-use game console.